Yuga Aoyama
|romaji= Aoyama Yūga |alias = Shining Hero: Can't Stop Twinkling |birthday= May 30 |age= 15 (First Appearance) 16 (Final Exams Arc, Current) |gender= Male |height= 168 cm (5'6") |hair= Blond |eye= Indigo |bloodtype= O |quirk= Navel Laser |birthplace = |family= Unnamed Mother Unnamed Father |status= Alive |occupation= Student |affiliation= U.A. High School |fightingstyle = Long Range Combat |teams = Team Shinso |debut= Chapter 3 |debutanime= Episode 4 |voice= Kosuke Kuwano |eng voice= |image gallery= Yes }} |Aoyama Yūga}}, also known as the Shining Hero: Can't Stop Twinkling, is a student in Class 1-A at U.A. High School, training to become a Pro Hero. Appearance Yuga is a young man with a slim build and a rather feminine face. He has longish blond hair, worn flattened down around the majority of his head, spiked and sticking out to the sides at the bottom of it, with a side fringe that curves upwards a little before it does down. He has notably long eyelashes and bright indigo eyes, giving him the appearance of a young prince. His hero costume consists of bluish-black body suit, over which he wears a suit of metallic lavender and golden armor; a chestplate, two spherical shoulder pads, elbow length vambraces and knee length boots. His chestplate has a high V-neck collar with a golden greek fret-like trim, as with the lower diaphanous piece under the belt and the edges of the vambraces. It also comes with a long, glittery indigo cape as well as a belt with a golden ring-shaped buckle with a blue crystal, from which he emits his Quirk, matching the smaller ones over his shoulder pads and knees. He has straight angled golden lines running down his baggy pants, a matching set around the shafts of his boots, and he wears a red-tinted wing-shaped visor over his eyes. Gallery Babyaoyama.png|Yuga as a child. Personality Yuga appears to be a vain and prideful person, thinking of himself as superior to the rest of his classmates, especially in regards to his Quirk. He exhibits extremely flamboyant mannerisms, is fond of posing and likes to grab the attention of those around him, although he frequently gets ignored. His expression rarely changes from a closed smile, even while he speaks or gets hurt, and he's also prone to getting upset if interrupted or questioned. Yuga's sentences often end with a star (☆) symbol, indicating a lofty tone. He also tends to play up his French heritage, occasionally implementing French words into his sentences. However, this persona is shown to be mostly a facade, as Yuga holds severe insecurities about his Quirk, and, in reality, he doesn't see himself as above anyone else. In fact, he appears to think of himself as different from everybody due to the "defective" Quirk he was born with. Yuga has been struggling with this since his childhood and wishes to become "normal" one day. Yuga does possess a compassionate side and is shown to sympathize with Izuku Midoriya due to the both of them having what he perceives as highly self-harmful and uncontrollable Quirks, although the way in which he displays this sympathy initially startled Izuku. Izuku has stated that he’s never been able to read Yuga due to his unpredictable nature, although he still ended up befriending him. Yuga is also easily frightened by danger and prefers to hide rather than fight, though he can still help out a friend as long as he remains safe and isn't above sacrificing himself, highly contrasting his usual self-centered attitude. Abilities Quirk : Yuga's Quirk allows him to shoot lasers out of his navel. If he uses it too much, his stomach will apparently collapse. However, with the help of his hero costume, Yuga is able to transfer the energy to his shoulders or knees and shoot out lasers from them. Super Moves * : Yuga places his hands behind his head and fires a laser from his navel. This move is first used to destroy a robot during the entrance exam. * : Yuga fires successive beams not only from his navel, but also from his shoulders, which are equipped with beam openings just like his Sparkle Belt. As a result, this technique puts more strain on him than when he uses his Quirk normally. Stats Equipment Hero Outfit: Yuga's hero outfit, though it may look like it was meant to only look flashy, is actually made of high tech so that he can channel his laser beam to other openings, such as his knees. * : This equipment is so Yuga won't be blinded by his own shine. * : This equipment is very high tech, as it's designed to send the energy emitted by his navel elsewhere on his body, * : This equipment is divided in five "sparktacular" sparkle items that focus the sparkle energy transmitted by his "Sparkle Inner" into a single sparkling sparkle beam. * : This equipment a simple yet convenient belt that Yuga wears everyday. Battles & Events Trivia *Yuga's early design was very similar to how he currently looks, aside from slightly longer hair and different pants. His hero name was also supposed to be "Can't Stop Twinkle" instead of "Can't Stop Twinkling". *Yuga's name means "elegance" (reflecting his huge ego), while means "blue mountain". *Yuga's favorite thing is himself. *Yuga uses a rose scented fragrance to give himself a romantic tip. *Yuga's known U.A. data is as follows: **Student No. 1 in Class 1-A. **Ranked 14th during the Quirk Apprehension Test. **Ranked 18th in Class 1-A's grades. **Ranked in the Top 16 of the U.A. Sports Festival First-Year Stage. *Horikoshi says he does not quite understand this character, but he is fun to draw so that is fine by him. *Yuga's Japanese voice actor, Kosuke Kuwano, also voices Hiryu Rin from Class 1-B. *With his birthday taking place in late May (two days after Mashirao Ojiro's), Yuga is the third oldest student in Class 1-A, as everyone was 15 when they started U.A.'s school year in early April. References Site Navigation ru:Юга Аояма pl:Yuga Aoyama es:Yuga Aoyama fr:Yuga Aoyama it:Yuuga_Aoyama Category:Characters Category:Males Category:U.A. Students Category:Heroes Category:Class 1-A Category:Emitters Category:Characters from Outside Japan